Calm before the Storm
by Dede42
Summary: Gordon and his followers are in Utah, and they're determined to grab the Idris twins and lure the Winchesters in. Will they be successful?


Supernatural: Calm before the Storm

A/N: Hey, guys, here's a one-shot before the next big adventure, and you'll see what Gordon is planning while he's in Utah.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

" _So persecute them with thy tempest, and make them afraid with thy storm_ _."_

 _Psalms 83:15_

Five miles from Utah Lake

Outside Provo, Utah…

"And you're _sure_ that no one lives here?" Gordon asked, eying the nice-looking ranch house and garage that Hawkeye had found for them to stay in for the duration of their time in the Mormon state.

"Positive," Hawkeye confirmed. "The place has been empty ever since the owners were arrested for selling drugs five years ago. So, I say that it's unlikely that anyone will be comin' to this place for a while yet."

Accepting that answer, Gordon directed Kubrick and Kirk to get their vehicles inside the garage while he, Hawkeye, and Creedy went inside the ranch house, which was fully furnished based on the living room. By the time that Kubrick and Kirk entered by way of the kitchen with some food and other type of supplies, the trio had already set up the computers and other stuff on the dining room table.

* * *

A few hours later, Hawkeye and Kirk were at the computers, doing research on the Idris family, Creedy and Kubrick were keeping watch, and Gordon was sitting on the couch in the living room, sipping from a glass of whiskey and was thinking about all that'd been going on since he was a teen.

Gordon had only been eighteen when he first encountered a vampire on that night his little sister had been taken, and he'd changed that day. Unable to convince his parents, or anyone else, of what'd really happen that night, he ran away from home to hunt the monster himself.

After a year, Gordon learned the hard way that there was real evil out in the world, and not all of it was human. He almost got himself killed by a werewolf when a hunter arrived and killed it with a silver bullet. He quickly learned how to kill and banish all kinds of supernatural creatures in just a few short months, grew stronger, and eventually located the vampire that'd ruined his life in the first place.

Gordon took grim pleasure in killing that vampire and then he found his sister a few days later, and was devastated to learn that she'd been turned into a vampire, the very thing he'd been trained to kill. It was on that day that he made the choice to not live in a grey area when it came to fighting the forces of evil, and didn't even flinch when he cut off the head of his former sister.

After that he made a reputation for himself as a ruthless vampire hunter and a ruthless killer of the supernatural. He did spend some time at Ellen Hartville's roadhouse and had even taught her daughter, Jo, a few things before a hunt he went on with Ellen's husband went south, and it nearly cost them both their lives.

Jo's parents had promptly kicked Gordon out of the roadhouse, since he hadn't followed the plan to stake out a vampire nest, and had gone straight in with his guns blazing instead. He'd stated that killing the vamps was more important then playing it safe, and the Hartville's hadn't liked that answer at all, making it clear that they didn't want him anywhere near their daughter ever again.

Gordon just shrugged it off and continued hunting in his own ways, isolating himself in the hunter community with only a half dozen contacts, and was on the wanted list in nearly all of the U.S., and even down in Mexico, where he was wanted by their screwed-up government. A few years ago, he once crossed paths with John Winchester and they did a few hunts together until the older man realized that the rumors were true, and was quick to cut ties with him.

When he first met Sam, Dean, and Liz Winchester that fateful night in Red Lodge and he was later saved by Dean when the vampire he'd been stalking had gotten the drop on him, he saw himself in the young man, who was still mourning the lost of his father. Gordon had tried to convert him to his way of thinking, but it hadn't worked out the way he wanted, and had learned something interesting concerning the youngest Winchester, Sam, who apparently had been drinking blood of some kind.

It was several months later when he was _interrogating_ a low-level demon that he learned about the special children being fed demon blood and learned that _Sam Winchester_ was one of them. Calling his contacts, at least the ones who were still talking to him after word had spread about the _veggie_ vampires he'd tried to wipe out, and they were able to locate another of the special children, a boy named Scott.

Thanks to a twist of fate, when Gordon arrived to go after Scott, he discovered that the Winchesters were also in the area, giving him a chance to kill two birds with one stone, and also get back at Dean for stranding him in that abandoned house. Unfortunately, when he _tried_ to eliminate both Sam and Scott, plus a woman named Ava, who was also a special child, Dean had gotten the drop on him, and he ended up being arrested by a group of federal agents that apparently worked in the BAU, a taskforce dedicated to profiling unsubs, unknown subjects.

Gordon ended up in a federal prison when it turned out that two of the feds had been in the house when he targeted the place, and he did his best to not draw attention to himself while he was locked up, including _not_ getting in fights with the other prisoners. During that period of time, he was visited quite a bit by Kubrick, who managed to eliminate Scott a few weeks later.

The only downside was that Kubrick ended up on the top of the FBI's wanted list and his visitations rights were cut after a bunch of special children, who'd gone missing over a series of months, suddenly reappeared, and all of them were dead. He was only allow contact with his lawyer, and he took out his frustrations on the other prisoners, even the guards themselves.

Because of this, Gordon spent _a lot_ of time in solitary confinement, mainly to protect the rest of the prison population from him. Thanks to the letters he was able to pass onto his lawyer, who mailed them for him, he was able to relay instructions to his remaining contacts, which had dropped to a _very_ small number after he was arrested, and he was able to organize his own escape plan.

The plan went off with _very_ little trouble and Gordon was able to free himself from the cuffs and chains with a homemade picklock he'd made from a piece of scrape metal he managed to sneak out of the workshop, and ruthlessly killed one of the prison guards with the man's own gun. He hadn't known that the guard he killed had political connections until it was revealed on the news later that same day, but it didn't matter with the war that was going on.

Getting to the remaining special children hadn't been easy, especially since half of them were attending colleges outside of the United States, four of them were serving in the military, and the remaining ones were being watched by the FBI. But what _really_ frustrated Gordon was just how _hard_ it was to locate the Winchesters.

He knew that they had been involved with the opening of the Devil's Gate, even though a special child named Jake Talley had opened it before being killed by Sam, and yet, finding them was nearly impossible.

Now, it didn't matter, once they had the Idris twins in their clutches, the Winchesters would come straight to Utah to save them, and Gordon would eliminate them all at once. Basically, he was going to save the world without it realizing it, and that made him happy.

* * *

A/N: When Gordon was first introduced in the second season, I felt sorry for him because of what happen to his sister, and that changed when I realized that Gordon is a psychopath, who doesn't seem to care who he hurts in order to have a successful hunt. See you all next week for the next full story. R&R everyone!


End file.
